Typically, a trunked radio communications system comprises at least one site and a number of subscribers that utilize a radio frequency (RF) resource for communications amongst the subscribers. Each site comprises a number of repeaters that correspond to control channels and voice channels that carry the communications of the system. Generally, a subscriber in the trunked radio communications system is preprogrammed with information relating to how to communicate with the site for access to the RF spectrum for trunked communications. Specifically, the subscriber is preprogrammed with an indication of control channels that the subscriber may use for data communications between the subscriber and the site.
If the subscriber is not programmed properly with an indication of the control channels for a site, then the subscriber is not able to utilize the trunked radio communications system for communications until the radio is reprogrammed with the correct control channel information. Further, if the control channel information is changed for the site, each subscriber associated with the site needs to be reprogrammed with the new control channel information.
Currently, reprogramming of subscribers requires manual effort by radio service personnel so that radio service personnel have direct physical access to a given subscriber. It is not always convenient or even possible, however, for all of the subscribers in a given system to be brought, more or less simultaneously, to a common location to permit the physical installation of the new control channel information. As a result, the logistic challenge of reprogramming many subscribers can be challenging.
Thus, there is a need for an improved method of determining a control channel in a trunked radio communications system.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.